


All To Himself

by Rikudera



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, F/M, Intersex, Kink Meme, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikudera/pseuds/Rikudera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora and Riku are having a Very Sexy Moment together, when for some inexplicable reason all of Sora's headvoices spontaneously tumble out of him. Awkwardness ensues. And Vanitas. Vanitas? WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING THERE</p>
            </blockquote>





	All To Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the kink meme. Unbeta'd, save for self-checking. Also, Vanitas is not exactly pc, sorry.

" _Aaa_ ahhh, _Ri_ ku…" Sora gripped tighter onto the other boy's silver hair, letting his head tilt back and his eyelashes flutter shut. Riku, taking this as encouragement, kept bobbing his head, and then did something _amazing_ with his tongue. As he let out another moan to tell Riku _just_ how well he was doing, Sora half-wondered for a moment if he was pulling on Riku's hair too much. Then, he figured that since Riku didn't seem to be objecting, he wouldn't either, and that had the added bonus of requiring less thinking on his part. It was nice like this; since Sora's parents were away for the weekend, Riku was staying over, and for forty-eight hours, Sora had Riku  _all to himself_. Yeah. And Sora knew he was close because he got that feeling, like the entire world was shrinking around him and Riku, and his entire focus and concentration was narrowing in on Riku's mouth around him and Riku's tongue doing those crazy things. His head felt heavy, his limbs felt heavy, the bed they were laying on felt heavy.

Then, for some reason, Riku halted suddenly. Sora made a noise of _utter frustration_. He was _so close_.

" _Riku_ , why'd you sto-" Sora opened his eyes, and there were _too many people_ on his bed. And they all looked exactly like him. Or Roxas. The other one looked like Kairi.

What.

"Um," Sora said, still mostly breathless. Because Riku, while frozen in place and staring warily at their new audience, still had his mouth around him, and Sora was _so_ hard right now it was making it really… _hard_ to think. And all the other versions of him and Roxas (and the girl who looked like a black-haired Kairi. again, what.) were staring at him and Riku in return… in _varying degrees of interest_. "…What?"

"S-Sora!" That was one of the Roxases. "I'm so sorry!" he was waving his hands wildly in embarrassment, the armor on his left arm clinking, blushing furiously. "We didn't mean to! Usually, we give you your privacy, but-" _Usually?_ "Vanitas was acting out again, and we accidentally-"

"Hey, Sora," the other Sora said, grinning in a slightly worrying way. Black-haired-Sora, anyway, except he was wearing something like Riku's old suit of darkness. Which really only made Sora more aware of the face that _he_ , on the other hand, was completely naked, and had a raging hardon. This was so confusing. "I don't think we've formally been introduced, but I'm Vanitas." Then, he turned his attention to the other boy, still grinning. "Hello, Riku. I'd wait for a hello back, but your mouth seems to be busy right now." Riku, face flushing, slowly extricated his mouth from around Sora, who couldn't help but let out a slightly disappointed, embarrassed moan before _he_ , too, turned red again, as well. The Kairi-lookalike gave him a sympathetic frown, and Sora wanted to _die_ because _everyone_ could see the state he was in, now.

"You," Riku said. "Who are you. And why are there so many of you." When that just made Vanitas grin even wider, Riku looked at Sora. As if  _he_  somehow knew what was going on.

"I'm Vanitas," Vanitas said to Riku. "I was just telling _Ventus_ a few minutes ago that it's really not fair that Sora's keeping you to himself right now, because _where_ does that leave the rest of us?" He slinked closer (if it was possible to _slink_ on a bed with six people on it, Vanitas was doing it) to Riku, and while most of Sora was utterly confused – and another large portion was mortified because _why_ were all these alternate personalities (including not-Kairi. no really, _what_ ) suddenly in the flesh and on his bed – part of him was just _annoyed_ at this doppelganger who was hitting on _Sora's_ boyfriend. "I mean, molesting _Ventus_ is always fun, but that gets boring after a while, and Xion's really only _halfway_ a girl anyway, and-" What. "-Roxas won't let me do anything, even though _he's_ already had sex with Riku, and-"

"You said you weren't going to tell Sora about me and Riku!" the non-armored Roxas said, scandalized. Sora blinked. Riku turned red again and batted Vanitas's hand away from his boxers.

"Oops," Vanitas said, looking pleased.

"Um," Sora said.

"I'm really, _really_ sorry about this, Sora," armored-Roxas said, shooting glances at Vanitas. "I'll tell him off later, don't worry." Sora blinked again. His brain was really _not_ working right now. And _why_ was he still hard. Not-Kairi was thankfully not looking at it, though, as she ( _halfway_ she? how did that even _work?_ ) was busy trying to comfort Roxas, who was still looking scandalized and studiously _not_ looking at Riku, who was himself busy _not_ looking at Roxas while simultaneously trying not to be groped by Vanitas. Armored-Roxas looked thoughtful for a second, then made a little 'o' with his mouth. "I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Ventus." He paused for a moment. "...Call me Ven. Vanitas already, um, introduced himself," _yeah_ , by _hitting_ on _Riku_ , the _jerk_ , "and you already know Roxas, so that's Xion." He pointed at the black-haired-not-Kairi, who abandoned trying to calm Roxas down for a moment and gave him a tiny, shy little wave. Sora  _really_  wanted to die now.

"Riku, did you really have sex with Roxas?" Sora's brain could handle there being another version of himself, and he figured he could stretch that to _four_ versions of himself (even the half-girl, Xion. but still, _what_.), but with this last bit of information, he could only focus on one thing at a time.

"We didn't _really_ …" Riku started, looking hesitant. Roxas made another noise, this one more offended than scandalized. "...Okay, we _did_ have sex, but it was-" and Riku batted Vanitas away again, "- _stop_ that. It was really only a couple of times-" Only a _couple_ of times. Sora's Nobody had had sex with his best-friend-turned-boyfriend before he did. More than once. That didn't seem _fair_ , somehow. "-and we still had to fight, so when he joined up with you again, I thought you were all…" he made a vague gesture with his hand "... _together_ again, so I didn't really think there'd be a point in telling you." Obviously, Sora was not _all together_. His head was really starting to hurt, and Sora held a hand to it to steady himself.

"Oh, Sora, are you okay?" Xion had somehow crawled over to him, the black Organization XIII coat she was wearing pooling around her. She held up a hand to his forehead, like she was checking the temperature, which really only made things _worse_. "Roxas, Ven, I think he's feverish!" She(?) was right, if the definition of 'feverish' was 'having one of the best blowjobs _ever_ and then being cruelly interrupted by _all the other versions of himself_ (one of whom looked like Kairi but was only halfway a girl, what) suddenly appear, either trying to have sex with Riku or having had sex with Riku in the past, and the half-girl one was putting her hands all over him, trying to feel for his temperature'. "I think we're straining him too much!" Xion was frowning, and now _Ven_ was crawling over to Sora as well. Roxas was busy trying to keep Vanitas off of Riku, still.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Ven asked, trying to put a hand to Sora's forehead as well. "Does your head hurt?" He looked _exactly_ like Roxas.

"Vanitas, you perv, it's _obvious_ Riku doesn't want to-"

"Do you think he's being overstrained, Ven?" Xion worried, biting her lip. "Should I take his pulse?" She moved her hand to his neck.

"-already _had_ your turn, Roxas. It's _rude_ not to share, especially when he's so-"

"No, that's the wrong kind of pulse," Ven answered. "You have to listen to the other one, like this." He moved his ear so that it was against Sora's chest, and held his arms around Sora to steady himself. Neither Ven nor Xion had any concern for the fact that Sora was _still_ naked.

"- _stop_ it. I _told_ you, I don- _ahhh_ …" …Was that Riku?

"How is he? Is he alright?" It _sounded_ like it had been Riku.

"-can't _believe_ you just-" And Roxas sounded mad about it. That had _definitely_ been Riku.

"Hold on, I'm trying to listen for it." But if that had been Riku, then… Sora had to save him from Vanitas! "Sora, stop moving around, I can't get a good reading."

"But Riku's-" _being molested_.

"-you _jealous_ , Roxas? You can join in, if you want. _I'm_ capable of sharing, unlike-" Maybe Roxas would save Riku in Sora's place…

"He's fidgeting too much. Xion, help me hold him still." And now there were four hands on _Sora_ , as well.

"-really, I _nnghhhh_ …" At this rate, Riku was going to be doomed.

"Maybe we should lie him down; I think he's getting worse." He was being pushed back down on the bed, and the hardon that had _finally_ started to go away was fully back, now that his head was in Xion's lap and Ven was sprawled over him, trying to take some sort of 'pulse'.

"I'm not _feverish_ , I just-" He was just having trouble breathing, was all.

"Just relax, Sora," Xion continued, stroking his hair. "Ven's doing his best, but you have to cooperate with us." Ven adjusted himself again, and he did it in a very dangerous direction.

"-absolutely _no_ shame, do you? Sora's-" No, Roxas had to worry about _Riku_ right now! Roxas, focus!

"This many people inside one heart hasn't been seen before," Ven said, "and you've done _so_ much for us," aside from Roxas, Sora _had_ no recollection of these other people, let alone _doing_ things for them, "so the least we can do is make sure it's safe for you."

"-seems to be doing fine over there. In fact, he's-" Okay, it was true that Sora was kind of aroused again, but that was only because Ven and Xion kept _touching_ him, and now Roxas was going to think it was something entirely different. What was going to happen to Riku?

"I'm _fine_ , it's just-"

"-you sure he's not just-" the next part of Roxas's response was cut off by Riku moaning, "-from this angle, maybe..." What? Was Roxas actually _listening_ to Vanitas? And was Riku actually starting to sound like he was _enjoying_ whatever was going on over there?

"We need to make sure, just in case," Ven said. "I'd feel terrible if we were putting too much of a strain on you, and I'm sure Xion feels the same way." Ven's leg moved again in the dangerous direction, and Sora tried to move himself away.

"-not just the _angle_ , he's-" There was heavy breathing from the other end of the bed.

"You've supported us in the past, Sora," Xion said, smiling. "It's _our_ turn to support _you_ now." This was _not_ happening. The greater portion of Sora's faculties had abandoned ship once all these other _hims_ showed up out of nowhere, and when Ven just decided to _sit on Sora's hips_ in order to keep him still, the rest of them started loading the remaining lifeboats.

"-actually right for once. If _he's_ into that, then I'm okay-" Well, there went the final resistance.

"So you just need to hold still so I can-" Ven leaned forward so he could do that 'pulse' thing again and inadvertently rubbed up against Sora, who couldn't stop a whimper from escaping from his mouth. "...Oh." Ven, somehow only realizing the position they were in just now, looked at Sora's face, flushing. Sora's poor brain had really done all the thinking it could up 'til now, so Sora just looked back up at him, resigned (at this point) that his own face was going to be just as red.

There was an awkward silence. Riku moaned again, and Vanitas gave a hurrah. Ven, if it was possible, blushed even more deeply.

"You could've just said so," Ven said.

"Didn't really get the chance," Sora replied, voice unexpectedly husky. Ven bit his lip, then looked up at Xion. Sora followed suit, and while Xion was decidedly pink as well, she was also looking surprisingly… _contemplative_.

…Oh, what the hell. This was probably all a bizarre dream, anyway. Before he had time to actually think about it, Sora pulled Ven down for a kiss. Might as well enjoy his insanity.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Good _moooorn_ ing, lovelies!" Reluctantly, Sora slowly woke from his sleep. Someone was clanging on a pot.

Someone with _his voice_ was clanging on a pot. Pushing himself up, surprisingly sore, Sora blinked slowly a few times as his brain tried to make sense of what, exactly, was going on. Someone shifted next to him on the bed. Make that a _few_ someones.

"Well, technically it's about 11pm, but since you've all had a nice nap, I figured we could start the day early." Sora blinked again, and then he focused on the person with the pot. Who was still talking in his voice. Vanitas – wearing a pink, frilly apron and nothing else – was beaming wickedly at Sora and the others on the bed, one hand holding a metal pot and the other with a wooden spoon. Somewhere near Sora's ankle, Ven (or maybe it was Roxas) propped his head up on one of his elbows.

"You're wearing an apron," Roxas (or maybe it was Ven) said.

"I made pancakes," Vanitas replied, beaming. "We're going to have a long night ahead of us today, so you need to get your sustenance."

"Did someone say pancakes?" Riku, who was somewhere around Sora's navel, tried to sit up as well, but stopped halfway, wincing. Vanitas looked _particularly_ pleased by this, which should probably have been more worrisome than it was, but Sora wasn't fully awake yet (sorry, Riku) and just yawned in response.

"It's too _early_ for pancakes. Or too late. And you look ridiculous." So _that_ one was Roxas, and _that_ one was Ven.

"What kind of pancakes are they?" Xion asked blearily. "Do they have blueberries in them?"

"Well, they _are_ quite fruity," Vanitas chuckled. "I made them in honor of Us." He said 'Us' like it was capitalized. Sora had _no_ idea how he knew that. But by then, the word _pancakes_ had finally made its way to Sora's brain, then followed shortly to his stomach, which let out a loud growl.

"I like that idea." Sora started disentangling himself from the pile on his bed.

"Which part?" Vanitas asked him, batting his eyelashes. Sora just waved a hand in response.

"I dunno, whatever you said." He was still half-asleep, anyway. "But I don't think Riku can stand up right now, so let's have breakfast in bed." Sora walked over to the pile of clothes on the floor, scratched his head, and then just picked a pair of boxers at random; with odds of whose they were, they'd probably fit him perfectly, anyway. Then, he walked over towards the door to the hall, and Vanitas swung the arm that was holding the spoon around his neck.

"Ahh, this is gonna be great!" Vanitas said, leading him down the hall and towards the kitchen. "You're kind of a goody-goody, but I think we can have lots of fun."

"Mmhmm." Sora yawned again.

"And Riku's _extra_ fun to play with; he's a lot kinkier than you'd expect. I'm surprised you haven't capitalized on that, yet."

"…Riku is?"

"You're so _cute_ when you're confused, Sora." Didn't they look the same? "I've only just started playing with Riku and you, so I don't know _everything_ yet, but I can teach you _all_ about that kind of stuff in due time. I figure that starting after breakfast, we should probably figure out what to tell your parents when they come back from their trip."

"My… parents…" The realization dawned on Sora like a bucket of cold water.

"Oh, and by the way?" Vanitas added. "It's not actually 11pm. I lied. Your mom called to say that they'll be back early. In four hours."

" _My parents_."

"Oh, and you'll have to clean the kitchen; it got kind of disorganized 'cause I couldn't find everything, and since _I_ made the food, I figured the chores should be split evenly."

"MY PARENTS ARE COMING IN _FOUR HOURS!_ "

"Mm, pancakes~"


End file.
